Twilight Musings
by doujinshininjah
Summary: Germany's thoughts on his new life with Italy in it. One-shot.


It was like art to him, the way things just seemed to slip into place and interlock like puzzle pieces that were designed specifically to fit each other. How like a painting it was, the loveliness of everything around him now. Even the smallest of things made him think of happy memories, and surprisingly, he was always okay with that. It surprised him most of all though, that he had brought this upon himself and accepted that everything looked so picturesque, that every sound was music, and that every single moment he was alive just felt like heaven. Even when things were most dark, he could now find a happiness that he was sure nobody would ever know except him.

And that happiness, was love. His love.

Knowing that people thought of him as a war-hardened man of pain and fear, the thought of him being in love and being gentle with someone was both curious and amusing to him. Ludwig had never been one to see the light in a situation, or a silver lining, or whatever you liked to call it. He had always seen life for what it was, a miserable pit of poverty and despair. People inching their way to the top through work, day in and day out just to be kicked back down by powers that they had stood no chance against. It was sorrow and it was lies, it was hatred and it was anguish. That was life, and he had seen it like that since the first day he could remember.

But then a light had found its way into his room of shadows. It was bright, brilliant even, and it sparkled with all the joy and happiness that he had been so blind to. It was an ally who refused to leave his side, whether he liked it or not. At first, it had not been as great as it was now, he thought. It had been irritating having someone see things so differently. Who disagreed with his opinion that life should be filled with discipline and hard work, with blood, sweat and tears. But then, slowly over time, this box of wonders that everyone called 'love' revealed its hidden treasures to him. What a pressure it had taken off his shoulders.

Taking a deep, cleansing breath, he opened an eye to look into the bathroom. Veneziano was brushing his teeth, sitting on the counter and humming a sweet tune under his breath as he did so. Again, he wondered what his life would have looked like if that little ball of sunshine hadn't shown him what life could really be. He closed his eyes again, folding his arms behind his head. What a wreck he would be without love. In a matter of moments, Veneziano came out of the bathroom and flipped the light off as he exited. Ludwig felt him plop down onto their bed, stretching out a little before curling up to his side.

Affection had taken time to get used to as well, even more so than you'd think. He wrapped an arm about the Italian, pulling him into a snug embrace that made the smaller one giggle. Hugs were almost his favorite gesture that Veneziano had taught him, right behind kisses. "Wow Luddy, you're so cuddly tonight~!" Ludwig had hated that nickname at first, and restricted even his brother from using it. But now it was a sign that he was loved, and it was something Veneziano took full advantage of.

"It's been a long day." He knew it was an excuse to not look so soft, but Veneziano knew that too and understood his real feelings.

"It has, hasn't it? Well, it doesn't matter now 'cause it's just you and me~" Ludwig allowed him to move back just enough to he could be granted a tiny kiss to the tip of his nose. He had hated his face until Veneziano kissed every piece of it. Now he thought it was just the tiniest bit good looking. Maybe. "You look like you're thinking really hard."

"I am, a little." Veneziano like to hear his thoughts on everything, and he knew it.

"Oh? What about~?"

"You." That made Veneziano smile. "I was wondering what my life would be like if I didn't have you, or if I had given you up for money or something of that nature." That dazzling smiled disappeared. "I just know I'd be the most unhappy person in the world, never knowing that I could have had all of this. That I could have had everything." Veneziano reached to caress his cheeks lightly with his fingertips. It wasn't easy to make Veneziano really sympathize with his feelings.

"That's sad, Luddy. Why would you think about that?" Ludwig smiled.

"Because I know I'll never be that sad ever again as long as I have you." Veneziano smiled ten times brighter than before. "And there's nothing in the world I'd give you up for." That had filled his lover to the spilling point with passion, and the Italian rushed in to tackle him with kisses. These moments made him the happiest man that ever lived, or at least he liked to think so, and nobody would ever know a love like the one he had.

He hoped that someday, the other nations could find something as bright, as amazing as the love that he had come to hold so near to his heart. The thought of being alone now… it hurt. He felt like he should tell them that love was what they wanted, not money or power or land. Love was really the answer. He wanted to tell them that having someone look at you like you were what kept them going every moment, that receiving a long, deep kiss from someone that genuinely wanted to make you feel happy was the only thing in the world that could make you truly feel fulfilled. Especially with the life nations had to live. Veneziano finally relieved Ludwig's face of his relentless torrent of kisses and held as much of Ludwig as he possibly could in his arms.

"You're so sweet Luddy~ Te Amo~" His heart skipped a beat. Hearing that every morning, every night… it made every moment of sadness and anger completely worth bearing. It was all worth it in the end.

"Ich liebe dich auch, Veneziano." This was his life now, and he wouldn't change a thing about it.


End file.
